justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy's Spaghetteria
Retarded64: Freddy's Spaghetteria, more often simply called Freddy's Spaghetteria, is the 6th video made by Justin Quintanilla, and the ninth episode in the series. It prominently features the animatronic mascots from the 2014 horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's. The episode starts with Mario pretending to be a "psychic italian genie" in an attempt to get some free . He answers the questions of several people, including Stacy, Luigi, Candace, Flip Roger Rabbit, Cindy, Kitty Ko. the Chain Chomp, Po, Peach, a Goomba, Toad and even SuperMarioGlitchy3 before a Policeman shows up and asks if Mario has a license to run a fake "psychic Italian genie" operation, which leads to him being arrested. Mario then checks the prison's community service board and applies for a job at a spaghettiria (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza), to get out of jail. After a skit involving a Slowpoke being late for Halloween, Mario crashes his go-kart in front of the spaghettiria. Upon entering the restaurant, Mario observes an angry night-guard/policeman quitting because he was tormented by the animatronics. Mario applies for this job anyway. 12 AM: Mario is understandably upset over the fact that he wasn't given free spaghetti and attempts to leave the office. However, he discovers that Freddy is waiting for him outside the door. Mario tries rapidly turning the door light on and off in an attempt to shoo away Freddy, but only causes more bears and even Barney to pop up. Mario gives up and decides to hide in the office. 1 AM: Mario leaves the security office to search for the kitchen, but he enters the Backstage Area instead. The animatronics become active again, with Freddy following Mario in an attempt to molest Mario. Freddy corners Mario, but using his very powerless wit, Mario throws a Chica head at Freddy, buying him time to escape. However, Mario is distracted by Foxy playing "Bed Intruder" on a piano. Once Foxy finishes up his song, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica appear out of nowhere and start dancing. A horrified Mario runs all the way back to the security office. 2 AM: Phone Guy calls Mario and rambles about there being twelve-penised demons on the first floor of the spaghettiria, but he gets interrupted by Freddy, Foxy, and Chica. Bonnie arrives for some reason and tells everyone that the spaghettiria is out of pizza. Everyone except for Mario goes insane. Mario pulls out his Cellular Shopper (an item in Mario Party 3) and calls up Gabby's House. Before Mario can order spaghetti, Chica steals the phone and orders pizza. Then Dr. Robotnik, coming out of nowhere, steals the phone and yells "penis" repeatedly at the cashier on the other end, who tells him that he doesn't sell "pingas". 2:30 AM: A deliveryman, SuperMarioFan590, arrives at the spaghettiria and gives Chica the pizza she ordered (As she won the argument between her, Dr. Robotnik and Mario). Chica is then happy and immediately starts humping the pizza box to the tune of "Heut ist mein Tag", but the cashier tells her that she owes him $12.95. Instead of paying for the pizza, Chica shows the deliveryman a "magic trick" and puts him into a Freddy Fazbear suit, while Chica pops out and says "Pizza!". 3 AM: Mario claims that the animatronics are becoming more annoying than scary and watches as they go about their nightly activities (Bonnie chasing Justin Bieber, Freddy sticking his finger into Foxy's behind to the annoyance of the latter, and Chica pretending to shove pizza into a mouth that she drew on her bib). Golden Freddy suddenly appears in the security office, causing Mario to freak out. Golden Freddy dispenses a plate of spaghetti. Delighted, Mario walks up to the plate, but Golden Freddy scares him with Toad's face. Mario tries to run away, but Project64.exe, referred to as Mario64.exe, crashes. While tries to get PJ64 running again, Mario dreams that he is Foxy during a busy day in 1987 at the spaghettiria. Toad shows up and screams "MY NAME'S TOAD, AND I WANT... SPAGHETTI!". An annoyed Mario/Foxy punches Toad, but inadvertently biting his frontal lobe off instead of punching him. This triggers an uproar amongst the witnesses, but Mario/Foxy refuses to apologize for the bite and wakes up back in the office. Mario is disappointed that it was a dream and wishes that Foxy really had bitten Toad's frontal lobe off. 4 AM: Mario locks out the animatronics Bonnie says that he's hungry while Chica asks "Where's my pizza? Where's my pizza?" and Mario tells her to order their own pizza, but they can't cause Dr. Robotnik still has Mario's phone and is still yelling "penis" at Maurecia's House. Any Sounds So Happy". Foxy tells Mario that "he can't stay in the office forever". Just when Mario thinks he's safe, the power meter suddenly shows up on the screen. Left with only two percent power, Mario thinks fast and throws an Amp at what he thinks is the fuse box. This causes a series of explosions that somehow brings the spaghettiria's power level to "Infinite%" Mario starts dancing to "Pantsu neguru mon!" (I can take off my panties), but the enraged animatronics get extremely pissed, screaming that Mario cheated. Foxy somehow opens the left door to the security office and tries to attack Mario, but instead gets crushed by the door. Mario is relieved. Unfortunately, Freddy is standing right behind him, much to his chagrin. Freddy puts Mario into a Bonnie suit, but Mario somehow survives. 5 AM: Mario installs locks on the office doors and has bloodshot eyes, assuring himself that he's "better safe than sorry". He watches Foxy offer Chica some spaghetti as he thought it was pizza, but she spits it out and exclaims that "it tastes like shit". Enraged, Mario walks out of the office and threatens Chica Foxy and Balloon Boy. Foxy jumps in front of Mario and taunts him, stating that he won't hurt them. Mario pulls out a rocket launcher and blows Foxy to smithereens. Freddy and Chica run for their lives, and an unaware Bonnie gets exploded by Mario. Freddy makes it to the security office, but he shuts the door before Chica can get in. Mario beats up Chica and leaves... or so Freddy thinks. He sees a horrifying face of Mario on the monitor, who bolts directly for the office and stares through the window. Freddy thinks he's safe... but then the power runs out. A music box version of the Toreador March plays as Mario copies Freddy's routine from the game, and after a few seconds the "dim lights" cut out. Mario then brutally attacks Freddy by making him a jumpscare while shouting "PINGAS" as the bell sounds and the clock changes from 5 AM to 6 AM. 6 AM: The manager (Angry Indian Guy) returns, only to find that the spaghettiria has been trashed and that Mario is naked. The animatronics are all lying around, unconscious and in pieces. The manager berates and fires Mario for this, but he doesn't care and asks the manager if he has any food. Chica awakens at the mention of food and asks one final question: "Pizza?" Characters Main Characters Mario Mario Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Chica Foxy Minor Characters Angry Indian Guy Dr. Robotnik Balloon Boy (cameo) Gabby (cameo appearance) Angry Policeman/Former Night Guard SuperMarioFan590 (as a Pizza Delivery Man) Policeman Golden Freddy (cameo appearance) Stacy (cameo appearance, referred to as "girl") SMG3 (cameo appearance) Luigi Candace Flynn (cameo appearance) Flip (cameo appearance) Roger Rabbit (cameo appearance) Cindy Vortex (cameo appearance) Kitty Ko (cameo appearance) Several Goombas Princess Peach (cameo appearance) Toad Chain Chomp (cameo appearance) Po (Red Teletubby (cameo appearance) FightingMario54321 (cameo appearance) Slowpoke (pokemon, trick-or-treater) (cameo appearance) Scooby Doo (cameo appearance) Justin Bieber (cameo appearance) Koopa Kid (cameo appearance) Bowser (cameo appearance) Baymax (cameo appearance) Stuart The Minion (cameo appearance) Kevin The Minion (cameo appearance) Bob The Minion (cameo appearance) Eric Needles (cameo appearance) Vana Glama (cameo appearance) Trevor Troublemeyer (cameo appearance) Judy Hoops (cameo appearance) Baby Mario (cameo appearance) Tommy Cadle (cameo appearance) Dinko (cameo appearance) Gumpers (cameo appearance) Melba Manners (cameo appearance) Minions (cameo appearance) Bing Bong (cameo appearance) Maurecia (cameo appearance) Sonic The Hedgehog (mentioned) Dead Guy (hidden in the window with the flickering lights of a building) Barney The Dinosaur (cameo appearance) Pedobear (cameo appearance) Yogi Bear (cameo appearance, debut) Jack Skellington (cameo on Chica's hat) Mr. Game And Watch (cameo appearance) Jumpman (Mario in Donkey Kong) Phone Guy (Voice only) Category:Bloopers